


Checkmate

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Series: Sextember [3]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Auron bottom, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, Luzu top, M/M, Razón para funarme: este fic, Vibrator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: Sextember:Día 3: Juego de Cartas."Tal vez piensas que estás ganando, pero es jaque mate".«Era una danza, una clase de vals extraño. Borja no recordaba la primera vez que había accedido a bailar, pero entendía cada paso que tenía que hacer para tener a Raúl rogando en su cama».
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuVlogs, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: Sextember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Checkmate

> You may think you're winning, but checkmate

Jugar al UNO siempre era una mala idea. Ese juego de mierda rompía amistades, y estaba junto al Fall Guys y el Among Us en razones por las cuales terminar con tu pareja.

Luzu a veces se olvidaba lo competitivo que podía ser Auron. Ahora tenía más de siete cartas en su mano, y a su pareja le quedaban sólo dos. Sus ojos brillaban con una expresión característica, la de un niño pequeño planeando una travesura.

Era casi  _ obvio _ que tenía un +4 en su mazo, y estaba esperando el momento preciso para tirarlo, y reírse en su cara. Si Raúl ganaba la partida, sería la cuarta consecutiva. Aún así, se sorprendió como el imbécil que era al ver que gritaba “¡UNO!”, y se regodeaba en su cara. 

Respiró hondo, intentando calmar la ira que tenía acumulada. Sabía que Auron no pretendía ser así de  _ molesto _ , sino que su competitividad era algo que estaba fuera de su control. Necesitaba ganar, necesitaba llevar la razón en las discusiones y tener la última palabra. 

Ser empático era casi como su segunda piel, estaba en su naturaleza. Comprendía a Raúl tanto como se comprendía a sí mismo, y por esa razón le costaba estar enojado con él. 

Pero ya no lo soportaba más. Apoyó lentamente las cartas que le quedaban en la mesada; no pretendía hacer notar lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. No quería tener que explicarle a su novio lo que estaba sintiendo; sólo quería descargar la energía que tenía acumulada.

—Auroncito… —susurró. Era una advertencia disfrazada de apodo, y Auron lo sabía perfectamente. Era como presionar un interruptor dentro de la mente del catalán, y en la penumbra, los límites se volvían difusos.

—¿Qué quieres, mi niño? —no alcanzó a soltar las cartas, que ya tenía a Luzu peligrosamente a su lado, con una mano en su cadera y la otra en su muslo. 

—Ya sabes lo que quiero.

Era una danza, una clase de vals extraño. Borja no recordaba la primera vez que había accedido a bailar, pero entendía cada paso que tenía que hacer para tener a Raúl rogando en su cama. Era tan simple como mover los botones de forma correcta; y ya sabía por completo la combinación.

Una risa ligera interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos, y tuvo el impulso de callarlo con un beso. Pero no, aún no se lo merecía. 

Lo empujó sobre el sillón que a cada tanto hacía de sillas y de cama. Siempre dudaba en tratar de forma violenta a Raúl; se merecía todo lo bueno del mundo, y le dolía ver al día siguiente el resultado de su ira. La mirada que le lanzó, medio riendo, medio revoleando los ojos le respondió la pregunta tácita.

Se colocó encima de él, como un cazador encima de su víctima. Raúl no era ninguna víctima; sino que había provocado al lobo, y ahora actuaba como inocente. 

—Sólo podrás correrte cuando yo lo diga. ¿Entiendes, Raúl?

Sabía que si no quería esto, sólo tendría que decir una palabra, una sola palabra, y Luzu haría como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero asintió a medias, claramente excitado con sólo el tono de voz que había usado. Se quedó quieto, y observó atentamente como Borja desaparecía en su habitación, y volvía a los minutos.

_ Oh.  _

Tenía en las manos un frasco de lubricante y un vibrador, de esos que eran compatibles con el móvil. No puedo evitar jadear ante la idea que se le estaba formando en la cabeza. ¿Acaso Luzu le obligaría a verlo desarmado, gimiendo a su lado, sin permiso de tocarle? No sería la primera vez, ni la última. 

Pero el tacto suave de Borja sobre su piel lo hizo volver a verlo, tan fijamente como antes. Fue quitando cada prenda, acariciando y mimando cada parche de piel desnuda que iba liberando. Los suspiros del catalán no se hicieron esperar, y tuvo que morderse los labios para no exigirle que le tocara  _ allí _ abajo. Tenía orgullo, claro que sí.

Orgullo que se fue a tomar por culo cuando sintió los fríos dedos del mayor juguetear con su entrada. Su forma de prepararlo siempre lo relajaba y le daba escalofríos a partes iguales; sus movimientos eran suaves y precisos, y siempre lograba encontrar su próstata en pocos minutos. 

Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar. 

Justo cuando estaba por abrir la boca y rogar que hiciera algo, sintió que empujaba lentamente el vibrador, hasta dejarlo justo en el ángulo correcto para hacerle gemir el nombre de Luzu de todas las formas que se le ocurriera. 

—¿Entendiste, Auroncito?

—S-sí, mi niño —logró mascullar, evitando que las palabras se confundieran con gemidos. 

—Perfecto. Ahora ven, que quiero ganarte en una partida de UNO. 


End file.
